Letter to a Neighbor
by benihime.chan
Summary: This is a letter that should be given to anyone who moves in next to the Kurosaki Family...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome new neighbor,

I write you this letter in hopes that you will not lose your sanity.

There is a certain family on this block that is ... strange. This family is called "Kurosaki". They live in the "Kurosaki Clinic". If you hear random yelling or braking of windows do not call the police, they won't come. Do't worry though, they mainly keep the property damage to their own house.

Do not talk to anyone from that family... well the twin girls are alright. The 16 year old male child is the cause of half of the disturbances, when he is here.

The one you really need to look out for is the Ishin (the head of the household). He is the main insanity.

On a side note: Do not talk to anyone who go's into that house either.

I hope you have been warned, and enjoy you stay... no matter how long or short (usually short) it is.

~Red~

P.S. if you can see spirits, the experience will be worse for you.


	2. Chapter 2

"ICHIGO!"

CRASH!

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Honey, they're at it again." said pretty young women. She had long dark hair, and seemed to make her ordinary features appear exotic. This was the fourth time this particular scene had happened this week. "I knew we should have reconsidered moving in when we received that letter."

"I know, but i thought it was just a little prank. Nothing serious." replied her ordinary looking, but successive husband. They had moved to the neighborhood to start a family. It was such a lovely place, room for children to grow, good school, little violence. Now it was the last place they wanted to bring children into. Their insane neighbors must have been out when they were shown the house, or they would have never bought it. "But you know we can still back out and find a different place. It's not too late."

"That seems to be the best idea yet. While you are at work i will call the relator and express our dislike of the home.

...

CLICK

"There goes another one. Why can't the Kurosaki stop scaring off all potential buyers?"


	3. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona


End file.
